Insano
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu voluntad no existe? Desde tu nacimiento, te han enseñado amar e idolatrar a una persona que ni siquiera conoces... Tú tienes que ser el esposo perfecto... Y obedecerlo en todo. ¿Serás capaz de soportarlo, o el miedo que le tienes será mayor que tu amor por él? Advertencias: OOC, Sadomasoquismo, tortura, AU, tragedia, temas para adultos, sadismo, violación, Ya
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Este es un FanFic que, según nosotras, refleja la realidad que se vive día a día en nuestro país. Es fuerte, sí... además somos unas pervertidas xDD Esperamos que les guste.

Este fic es un crack: Uchiha Madara & Sabaku No Gaara. Tiene leve mensión SasuGaa, pero sólo mención

By:maya nanakase & Sabaku No Ferchis

_Capítulo 1_

_**El inicio de un abismo.  
><strong>_

La noche cálida de verano caía sobre una de las mansiones más elegantes y lujosas de la ciudad, donde se encontraban celebrando el compromiso de dos familias de gran importancia para el país. Muchos de los presentes estaban realmente contentos por aquella unión, a otros no les agradaba tanto la idea. 

Aquel compromiso involucraba a uno de los hombres más acreditados de toda la ciudad y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Del país. Él tenía éxito en todo lo que se proponía y gozaba de una fortuna grandísima. Tenía una personalidad enigmática y misteriosa, que lo hacía lucir sumamente atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera. Su nombre: Uchiha Madara. 

Todos los invitados de esa noche le hacían honor a la palabra elegante. Los caballeros vestían smokings que seguramente les habían costado un ojo de la cara, y las damas lucían finos vestidos de noche algo escotados. Se veían los kimonos caer con gracia por los cuerpos de la mayoría de los donceles; otros tantos, llevaban trajes. Ahí había uno en especial. Era un pequeño pelirrojo, que llevaba puesto un kimono majestuoso de color vino con tonalidades negras, luciendo muy hermoso en su cuerpo. Sabaku No Gaara tenía la piel tan pálida, que casi parecía de porcelana; unos cabellos coloreados de un hermosa tonalidad roja, y facciones bastante finas, al igual que su delgada figura. Sus ojos, de un profundo color aguamarina, eran delineados por unas curiosas ojeras obscuras a causa del insomnio crónico que padecía. Él estaba esperando a que su padre y futuro suegro hicieran el compromiso formal para poder conocer a aquel que sería su acompañante por el resto de su vida.

Miró a su padre charlar con un hombre de alta edad, y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Sabía perfectamente que toda su vida había sido educado sólo para servir a Uchiha Madara, cumplirle todos sus caprichos y deseos como lo haría una buena esposa. Nunca le permitieron tener amigos, ni algún tipo de interacción con el mundo exterior, tanto así, que ni siquiera podía salir de la mansión Sabaku. Ahí adentro fue entrenado para todo: Lavar, cocinar, planchar, coser; todo lo que un buen esposo desearía. También le habían dicho que tenía que obedecer a su marido en todo lo que le pidiera en la cama, así fuera asqueroso, doloroso o humillante. Él debía complacerlo en todo. 

El pelirrojo estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un codazo de su hermana mayor le picó las costillas y lo hizo reaccionar. Aquella rubia de cuatro coletas era la única con la que se llevaba bien, pues su padre nunca lo había querido y simplemente lo veía como aquello que reforzaría el lazo entre los Uchiha y los Sabaku. De su hermano mayor, ni hablar.

Dio un suspiro largo, dirigiéndose a donde su padre, y cuando llegó, sintió que su mundo se detuvo por completo, pues a lado de Tadashi se encontraba aquella persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. Gaara siempre había dicho que el amor a primera vista no existía, pero esas palabras se enterraron a diez metros bajo tierra cuando lo vio. Porque frente a sus ojos se mostraba un hombre apuesto, con una sensualidad embriagante y unos ojos profundos que simplemente robaron su corazón. 

Algunos de los presentes, tanto donceles como mujeres, no dudaban en crítica al pelirrojo: Que le faltaba clase, que era muy bajo, que sus curvas no eran las menores, que era muy insípido. Estos, claro, eran los envidiosos. Otros decían que el muchacho era muy lindo; perfecto para el joven heredero de los Uchihas. 

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, su compromiso se volvió legítimo. Ahora sólo tenían que esperar al día de la boda, donde por fin, después de quince años de espera, serían marido y doncel.

Los ojos de Madara miraban gustosos a su joven prometido. Realmente era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Contempló aquellas pálidas mejillas sonrojadas y de pronto recordó la primera vez que vio a Gaara, cuando era un bebé. Y tal vez haya sido sólo por un capricho suyo, le pidió a los padres del pelirrojo que no tuviera contacto con nadie hasta que él lo hiciera su esposo. 

— ¿Me podría dejar un momento a solas con él?— preguntó el pelinegro tranquilamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirrojo. 

Después de que Tadashi asintiera y se retirara a saludar a los demás invitados, Madara tomó de la mano al pequeño y se lo llevó caminando por los pasillos de la mansión. Pronto llegaron su habitación. 

—Entra— le ordenó el mayor con seriedad. Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y simplemente obedeció.

Madara cerró la puerta tras de él. 

—Desnúdate. 

Aquella mirada del color de la noche saboreaba al menor lujuriosamente. 

— ¿Perdón?— Gaara arqueó una ceja.

—Desnúdate, ¿Que no entiendes? Es una orden— la voz del azabache comenzaba escupía las palabras mordazmente.

—S-Sí, sí sé lo que implica desnudarme, señor, pero, ¿Para qué quiere que lo haga?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Que no te enseñaron a respetarme?— habló autoritariamente — Tienes que obedecerme en todo, y lo que yo quiero es que te desnudes para poder follarte ahora mismo.

Gaara tragó saliva sonoramente y evadió la mirada del mayor.

— P-Pero yo sólo tengo quince años, y para la boda faltan dos años— dijo con temor, sin atreverse a mirar a Madara a los ojos. ¿Qué era eso que lo hacía amarlo y temerle a la vez? 

—No me importa, tú vas a ser mi marido y tampoco importa si es ahora. Quiero hacerte de mi propiedad ya.

Pasaron los segundos... 

El azabache se acercó lentamente hacia Gaara y le soltó una bofetada que resonó por todo el lugar, provocando que la mejilla del pelirrojo adquiriera un color rojizo.

— ¿¡Lo vas a hacer o quieres que te vuelva golpear!?

¿Qué más le quedaba? Después de todo era su deber obedecerlo... 

Con lentitud, Gaara dejó que aquel costoso kimono se deslizara delicadamente por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Cubrió su desnudez con sus brazos y bajó la mirada.

Madara lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad, arrastrándolo hasta la cama. Lo aventó y miró gustoso como el menor rebotó en el colchón, soltando quejidos ahogados y mirándolo con miedo. 

El azabache se puso en frente de él y se bajó los pantalones dejando al descubierto su enorme miembro duro y erecto.

—Chúpalo

Gaara lo miró con sus ojos temblorosos y tragó saliva. Quería acercarse y obedecer al mayor, pero su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado; simplemente no podía moverse.

Después de cinco segundos, Madara gruñó arrugando la nariz y jaló fuertemente los cabellos del menor para hacerlo quedar frente a él.

—Te he dicho que lo chupes... ¡Obedéceme como la puta que eres!

Su mano aún seguía forzando los cabellos de Gaara, y comenzó a restregar su pene contra la boca del menor, quien hacía todo lo posible para no abrir la boca. No era que no se sintiera atraído por Madara, sólo era... Que no se esperaba que el mayor lo fuera a tratar de esa manera. 

— ¡Obedéceme puta!— le escuchó decir. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se obligó a obedecer. Apenas y sus labios se separaron medio centímetro, sintió el enorme pene de Madara invadir su boca de una estocada. Comenzó a mover su lengua alrededor del miembro, tratando de complacer al mayor, y se obligaba a retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con bañar su rostro. 

— ¿Verdad que sí te está gustando, mi puta? Mira, ya hasta la tienes parada—se burló entre gemidos, mirando con lujuria como el miembro del menor re restregaba contra su abdomen.

Empezó a hacer más rápidas las estocadas, y un placer macabro lo inundaba cuando sentía su miembro meterse hasta la garganta del pelirrojo. ¡Cómo le encantaba aquel doncel! Era tan sumiso, la timidez con la que su lengua acariciaba su miembro lo volvía loco. 

Gimió audiblemente cuando el semen se escapó de su pene, y le lanzó una mirada furiosa cuando miró un poco de su esencia escurrir del labio del pelirrojo.

—Trágatelo todo— ordenó.

Gaara abrió levemente sus ojos cristalinos y se llevó la mano a la comisura de sus labios para meterse a la boca el semen que se le escurría. Finalmente terminó por tragárselo todo, sintiendo como aquel liquido actuaba como acido sobre su garganta y lo obligaba a toser con el miembro del otro aún en su boca.

Madara lo retiró y sin aviso tomó al pelirrojo de la barbilla, acercándolo a él con brusquedad para besarlo. Sus labios atacaban los del menor salvajemente, sin ningún tipo se sentimiento reflejado. Invadía su cavidad sin importarle que el pelirrojo no se acostumbrara al contacto. Estaba desesperado por probar un poco de su propia esencia desde los labios del menor. Era delicioso.

Cuando se separaron, Madara lo miró a los ojos... Simplemente, se quedó cautivado por era llorosa mirada aguamarina que mostraba temor, tristeza; y que increíblemente hacía un hermoso contraste con sus mejillas ardientes. 

El Uchiha lo agarró nuevamente de los cabellos y lo tiró sobre la cama, haciendo que el menor soltara un quejido de dolor.

—Cállate, te va a gustar. 

Se acomodó sobre él, apretó sus caderas y se relamió los labios lujuriosamente al mirar la rosa entrada virgen del pelirrojo.

Y sin más aviso, lo penetró. 

Gaara gritó al sentir el grueso miembro recorrer su interior, rompiendo sus estrechas paredes, raspándolas en el intento y provocar que la sangre saliera de su entrada. Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse desgarradoras; el pene tocaba su próstata con cada estocada, robándose los gemidos que tanto trataba de reprimir.

—Gime. Gime como la puta barata que eres— habló excitado Madara, inundándose en un placer embriagante. 

Gaara obedeció. Abandonó los potentes gemidos de su boca, haciendo que Madara aumentara la intensidad de las embestidas. Aquello estaba haciendo que el azabache perdiera la cabeza. De veras que ese pelirrojo lo llenaba en todos aspectos. Le encantaba verlo sometido por él, que cumpliera todas sus órdenes sin quejarse aunque eso implicara que se humillara a sí mismo. Nadie nunca lo había hecho sentirse de esa manera; ni siquiera Mei.

Se terminó corriendo en el interior del doncel, y nuevamente el semen actuó como un ácido ardiente dentro de las entrañas de Gaara, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara un grito de placer y manchara su abdomen de su propia escénica. 

Madara salió de su interior y se puso sus pantalones.

—Vístete. 

El pelirrojo se levantó tratando de ignorar el dolor que le destruía el trasero. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Su prometido le miro soberbia mente mientras lo esperaba para que ambos salieran juntos. Se levantó y se puso el kimono para salir junto al azabache. 

—Ni te atrevas a decir nada, ¿entendiste? Esto es cosa entre nosotros dos. 

De vuelta en la fiesta, Gaara trataba de ignorar el dolor de su entrada. Seguramente la sangre aún escurría de su entrepierna. Mientras, el azabache saludaba a todos con los que se cruzaba, con una sonrisa cálida adornando su rostro y a Gaara colgando de su brazo. 

—Él es mi prometido, se llama Sabaku No Gaara— dijo tranquilamente a sus sobrinos —. Gaara, ellos son mis sobrinos: Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha. 

El primero, era un muchacho atractivo, de unos diecisiete años de edad. Unas finas marcas se extendían desde cada lado de su nariz, que lo hacían lucir como una comadreja. El chico miró al pelirrojo con asco y simplemente se volteó hacia otro lado. 

Gaara tragó saliva, restándole importancia al asunto.

De pronto, sus ojos aguamarina se toparon con la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba el menor de los hermanos, Sasuke Uchiha.

Igualmente, le restó importancia; lo que hizo que el azabache menor sintiera una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

—Con esas caderas no va a procrear ningún hijo— comentó Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Itachi y Sasuke. Mientras, su esposa, Mikoto, simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

愛

Gaara no se sentía bien. Había pasado un mes y medio desde la fiesta de compromiso y realmente se sentía como una mierda. No comía, todo le daba asco, vomitaba frecuentemente y no tenía ganas de nada. 

De pronto, sospechó lo peor y le dijo a su padre que tenía deseos de ver a Madara. 

A los pocos días, el Uchiha llegó a la mansión de los Sabaku. 

—Bien, me mandaste llamar, ¿Es que tanto deseas que te coja?— dijo el mayor al entrar a la habitación del taheño.

—No. Lo que yo quiero decir es que sospecho es que estoy... 

— Estas... ¿Qué?— habló fastidiado el otro al ver que Gaara se había quedado callado.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sólo bajo la mirada. No sabía qué palabras usar.

—Mmm, ya veo. Entonces piensas que estas embarazado, ¿no? Pues vamos a salir de dudas ahora mismo.

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos.

— Pero... ¿Cómo? 

—Fácil, vas a salir conmigo— dijo el mayor tomando a Gaara de la mano, sacándolo de su habitación. 

Madara lo sacó también de la mansión, después de decirle a su futuro suegro que saldría con él unas horas. Metió a Gaara en su auto y comenzó a conducir. 

Nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto. Gaara miraba por la ventana con una expresión nula mientras Madara mantenía la mirada fija en el camino. Finalmente, llegaron al hospital más lujoso de la cuidad.

El dueño, Uzumaki Nagato, era uno de los mejores amigos de Madara, y él personalmente se encargó de atender a Gaara. Después de unas dolorosas muestras de sangre y varios estudios, el Uzumaki confirmó que en efecto, Gaara esperaba un bebé, pues el ultrasonido que le realizó indicó que tenía más o menos un mes y medio de gestación.

—Vaya, entonces sí estás embarazado. Pero eso es un problema para mí, aún no estamos casados y algo así sólo mancharía mi reputación. Así que vamos a solucionarlo, pequeño— habló el de ojos color negro, a lo que Gaara arqueó una ceja y lo miró confuso. 

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó curiosamente. 

Madara soltó una risita. 

—Pues muy fácil, vamos hacer que abortes, ahora mismo— confesó ensanchando una cínica sonrisa.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No puedes, Uchiha-sama; es nuestro hijo— habló el pelirrojo aterrado, sintiendo que le arrebataban lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida. 

Madara suspiró.

—Sí, sé que es mi hijo, pero ahora no está en mis planes embarazarte— contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces Nagato entró con una camilla, acompañado de una joven enfermera. Gaara trató de resistirse y pataleó todo lo que pudo, pidiendo por favor, que no le quitaran a su hijo. Pero lo sedaron, lo subieron a la camilla y perdió la conciencia.

— ¿Ya le dio la pastilla, Nagato-san?— preguntó la enfermera mientras preparaban todo para el aborto. 

—Sí, ya está comenzando a sangrar; es hora. 

Dentro de aquel quirófano se encontraba Gaara, sedado y acostado boca abajo, a punto de perder lo único que creyó, le podría traer un poco de felicidad a su vida. 

Nagato tomó aquella herramienta puntiaguda y la acercó al ano de Gaara.

Tres horas después. Una vida que ni siquiera había llegado a nacer fue arrebatada... Un pequeño que nunca miró la luz del día y un padre con el corazón destrozado. 

Gaara desvió la mirada de la sonrisa retorcida que le dedicaba Madara, y dejó que las lágrimas mancharan su rostro. 

Aquella noche lloró... Lloró mucho. 


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa...! Wii lamentamos mucho la demora, pero aquí está la conti, un poco loca (LOQUÍSIMA) Esperamos que les guste :3

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2<em>

_**Luna de Miel.**_

* * *

><p>La suave luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente las calles de aquella cuidad, colándose por los callejones solitarios y las calles silenciosas. No había nadie, simplemente el maullido de algunos gatos y una que otra sombra con algún asunto pendiente. Gaara miró la madrugada con los ojos apagados y secos, soltando un aburrido suspiro cuando su mansión comenzó a acaparar todo su campo visual.<p>

El azabache que lo acompañaba tocó el timbre de la enorme puerta y miró a Gaara despectivamente, dándole a entender que no podía decir nada de lo que había pasado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un hombre de cabellos castaños rojizos se apareció frente a ellos. Tadashi clavó una mirada filosa en la figura de su hijo menor y gruñó levemente. Lo metió con brusquedad dentro de la mansión y preparó su puño para darle su merecido al muchacho por haber llegado tarde.

—Cálmate, ¿Quieres?— de pronto, la voz profunda del Uchiha lo hizo detenerse —. Sólo fuimos al cine y a cenar en un lujoso restaurante.

Tadashi le dedicó una mirada extrañada y soltó a su hijo, quien se incorporó rápidamente, colocándose a lado de Madara.

—Muy bien, con que haya estado contigo...— soltó el Sabaku mayor, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la indicación a Gaara para que pasara.

—Bueno, me retiro— dijo el azabache con seriedad. El pelirrojo mayor devolvió la despedida y esperó a que el otro desapareciera por la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, Tadashi se giró hacia su hijo, viéndolo escaparse a su habitación. Por alguna razón, el pelirrojo se miraba extraño; un poco más pálido de lo normal... Pero bueno, eso no era de mucha importancia; la mañana siguiente tenía una reunión importante con los Uzumaki, y no tenía por qué seguirse desvelando.

愛

Cerró las puertas tras de sí y se quedó nuevamente en silencio, contemplando la tenue obscuridad que reinaba su cuarto y preguntándose una y otra vez por qué las cosas tenían que ser así... ¿Por qué le había tocado esa vida?

Suspiró cansado y se lanzó sobre su cama, hundiendo el rostro entre las sábanas y dejando que su llanto se escurriera entre ellas. Se volteó y tocó con delicadeza su vientre, palpando suavemente su piel, sintiendo aquella gruesa cicatriz atravesarle todo el abdomen.

_Perdóname..., perdóname por ser tan débil y no haber podido protegerte...  
><em>

愛

Pasó rápido. Muy rápido; los días, los meses. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el calendario marcaba aquella fecha tan esperada tanto por los Uchihas, como por los Sabaku. El día era bonito, azul como de costumbre. Su panorama se centraba en una enorme catedral estilo gótico, de coloridos ventanales y una majestuosa cúpula colosal que interrumpía la luz del deslumbrante sol.

Madara se encontraba parado frente al altar, mirando alrededor de forma altanera. Su perfecto cuerpo era cubierto por un elegante traje negro, algo justo, lo que hacía resaltar descaradamente sus muslos; tenía un moño del mismo color adornando su cuello y haciendo un contraste sensual con su mirada ardiente. Buscaba por todos lados; por aquí, por allá, pero el pelirrojo aún no llegaba. Sus ojos recorrieron a todos los presentes, desde los miembros de cada familia hasta los medios de comunicación que se encontraban grabando la inmemorable boda, pero de pronto, sus pupilas estrellaron con las verdes de una chica.

Ella vestía un hermoso vestido color azul, que daba a resaltar su perfecta figura apropósito, para lograr llamar la atención del pelinegro -que, claro, lo había logrado- Terumi Mei era una mujer con clase, cotizada por muchos gracias a su belleza incomparable y su excéntrica forma de ser. Era el tipo de mujer que podía elegir de donde quisiera... Porque sabía perfectamente que cualquier hombre podía caer rendido a sus pies.

Excepto, claro, Uchiha Madara.

Ellos habían sido amantes durante diez años. Eso, claro, terminó cuando se anunció el compromiso del azabache con el pequeño pelirrojo. El problema era que, ahora, todo el mundo de Mei giraba en torno a Madara, y simplemente no podía hacer nada para evitar profesarle el amor que le tenía. Quería ser suya; sentir que él podría ser suyo aunque fuera sólo un instante..., que ella no sólo era su simple juguete sexual.

Y se sentía a morir porque la persona que más amaba estaba a punto de casarse.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar por toda la catedral, y Madara apartó su mirada soberbia de Mei para la dirigirla a la entrada del lugar. Se relamió sensualmente los labios al ver a su pelirrojo entrar. Gaara vestía un precioso kimono blanco, salpicado por tonalidades doradas que formaban figuras abstractas. El joven doncel se miraba nervioso y, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si aquel hombre lo había obligado a abortar; lo maltrataba, lo humillaba y lo golpeaba cada vez que pasaba a visitarlo. Le gritaba cosas desagradables, se burlaba de él... Diciéndole cosas como: _"Eres horrible... ¡Mírate! ¿Quién querría a alguien con esas ojeras?"_ Y él se sentía como un estúpido..., porque lo amaba. Pensaba que estaba demente y, tal vez era así, porque, para ser sinceros... ¿Quién en su sano juicio se podría enamorar de un sádico como Madara?

Para cuando sus pensamientos abandonaron su mente, él se encontraba frente aquel azabache, quien le penetraba con una mirada indescifrable y profunda que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Así, continuó el resto de la ceremonia...

Los deslumbrantes flashes chochaban contra su rostro y lo obligaban a apretar la mirada. Se trató de cubrir con ambas manos, pero el fuerte brazo de Madara presionaba intensamente su brazo derecho, impidiendo que la sangre circulara correctamente por aquel lugar. Estaba fastidiado; mientras caminaba hacia la limusina que los llevaría al lugar donde se celebraría la boda, un mar humano amenazaba con ahogarlo. Los reporteros, millones de ellos preguntándole cómo se sentía por su compromiso; los familiares, que no dejaban de felicitarlo hipócritamente; y, finalmente, los curiosos.

Se permitió suspirar aliviado cuando entró al vehículo, y se dispuso a no despegar la mirada de la ventana derecha hasta llegar al lujoso restaurante; no importaba si Madara no dejaba de mirarlo..., tenía que soportar eso. Después de todo, necesitaba despejar su mente.

_Y lo amo... ¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué ahora le era tan difícil a su corazón dejar de latir por él?... ¿Por qué amarlo si aquel hombre lo denigraba como persona? Y es que su dignidad había caído tan bajo ya, que le sería una tarea imposible levantarse nuevamente... ¿Y saben por qué?

Porque lo amaba...

Miró aburrido como toda la gente se hundía en tragos de alcohol y pedazos de comida, hablando de cosas triviales que ya no tenían nada que ver con la boda. Se encontraba sentado a lado de su marido, en la mesa principal, jugando distraídamente con su copa de vino tinto mientras la melosa música llegaba vagamente a sus oídos. De vez en cuando, le echaba un vistazo al azabache a su lado, y se quedaba perdido por unos momentos en él, contemplando su sonrisa prepotente y su mirada altanera.

La música del vals comenzó a llenar todo el lugar. Madara tomó la mano de su pareja y lo guió hasta la pista de baile, donde se encontraban todos los invitados con sus respectivas parejas. Ellos se colocaron al centro y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, dejándose llevar por el momento e imitando los pasos que los demás hacían.

De pronto, llegó aquella parte del baile donde tienes que elegir una pareja que no te haya acompañado a la noche. Madara -como era de suponerse- eligió rápidamente a Mei (para el gusto de esta) y Gaara se quedó parado en la pista de baile, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el panorama, y empezó a sentirse nervioso cuando vio al sobrino de su marido caminar tranquilamente hacia él, dejando detrás, a la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Bailas?— preguntó el joven azabache extendiendo su mano a Gaara. El pelirrojo dudó un poco, pero terminó por aceptar y comenzar una danza lenta con el Uchiha menor.

El perderse en sus ojos acuosos, no era difícil. Porque le robaban la atención de tal manera que terminaba por equivocarse en los pasos y pisar al pelirrojo con torpeza.

— ¡Perdón!— gritó nervioso el azabache luego de escuchar un "¡Auch!" Por parte del pelirrojo. Cuando Gaara suavizó sus facciones, miró al otro y suspiró tranquilamente, continuando ambos con el baile.

—No te preocupes...

No era de una persona sana enamorarse de la pareja de un familiar...

La música dejó de sonar. Las personas pararon de bailar y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, no sin antes, darles la despedida a la pareja de recién casados que partía a su Luna de Miel.

Gaara perforaba con su mirada la ventana del avión privado, tratado de entretenerse con los millones de puntitos blancos que adornaban el cielo nocturno. Suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento, evitando moverse mucho para no llamar la atención de su marido.

Para entonces se sentía más cómodo. Había dejado de usar aquel costoso Kimono y ahora vestía unos jeans en conjunto con una playera roja, con las mangas subidas hasta el codo; unos tenis del mismo color y una pequeña cadena plateada colgando en su cuello; haciéndolo lucir tan sensual, que casi ni parecía doncel.

El bostezo que soltó alertó a cierto chico de cabellos blanquecinos, que abrió un poco sus ojos amatista y ladeó la cabeza sólo un poco para no perder el control del avión.

—No se preocupe, Gaara-sama; no falta mucho para llegar.

Ojalá hubiera sido así, pero el vuelo duró cinco horas más.

愛

Atravesó la puerta del hotel más lujoso de Marruecos e inmediatamente lanzó una bofetada sonora contra el rostro del menor, quien, por el fuerte impacto, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó con una pequeña mesita de cristal. Gaara se llevó una mano a su roja mejilla y la otra a la cabeza, mirando al mayor con los ojos cristalinos y con un fino hilo de sangre carmesí escurriendo de sus labios. La saliva pasó por su garganta pesadamente cuando escuchó al mayor gruñir entre dientes, como un perro rabioso.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso?— simplemente se quedó estático, porque cuando vio a Madara acercarse a él rápidamente para jalarle los cabellos con brusquedad, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

— ¿¡Tienes el descaro de preguntar, maldita puta!?— gritó sacudiéndolo como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Con desprecio, le escupió en la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos — ¡Te vi coqueteando con mi propio sobrino! ¿¡Qué mierda te crees, ehh!? Como si él se fuera a fijar en alguien como tú.

Madara lo soltó y se incorporó. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

—No...— trató de articular, pero realmente no sabía qué decir —. No, señor, yo sería incapaz de engañarlo— dijo tan despacio, que apenas y el otro pudo escucharlo. Bajó la mirada con temor y se quedó inmóvil hasta que el otro decidió soltarlo.

Madara suspiró hastiado y se sobó la sien.

—Bien, te creeré por esta vez, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Sasuke, ¿entiendes? Ni con él ni con nadie más— contempló al pelirrojo desde su hombro y frunció el ceño autoritariamente —. Tú eres mío y de nadie más.

— Sí...

Ninguna palabra ni sonido. Todo había quedado en silencio y Gaara no sabía si levantarse o quedarse ahí tirado hasta el día siguiente. No se atrevía a levantar el rostro y encontrarse con aquel rostro lleno de lujuria que era el de su marido, simplemente... Se quedaba inmóvil, con el silencio invadiendo todos sus sentidos.

—Pero tendré que enseñarte modales ahora mismo, no queremos que me vuelvas a desobedecer, ¿Verdad, granadita?— su risa sonó desesperada; ansiosa por devorar al pelirrojo en ese mismo instante. Con falsa parsimonia, se acercó al menor y le miró insistentemente —. Desnúdate y ponte en cuatro patas como la perra que eres.

Y _tenía_ que obedecerlo...

Gaara abandonó su antigua posición y se hincó en el piso. Sus manos levantaron lentamente su playera roja, dejando ver su sensual pecho pálido. Cuando aquella prenda cayó al piso, prosiguió a deshacerse de sus tenis y su pantalón. Se lo quitó de una manera seductora, lenta, mirando de reojo al mayor mientras este se relamía los labios al contemplar los perfectos muslos del pelirrojo. Arrojó también su cadena a quien sabe dónde y se apoyó en el piso para adoptar la posición de un perro.

Los ojos de Madara brillaban de lujuria ante tal escena. Las piernas de Gaara estaban totalmente separadas, llevándose las nalgas también consigo; provocando, de esta manera, la perfecta vista de aquel orificio rosadito y estrecho que rogaba por ser penetrado de una vez.

El Uchiha miró la cajita de metal plateada que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Gaara sintió el peso del mayor sobre su cuerpo. Madara se había acomodado de tal manera que parecía que lo estuviera cabalgando, sólo que dándole la espalda. Si preámbulo, se inclinó un poco y tomó las nalgas del otro, separándolas más de lo que ya estaban y obligando al menor a soltar un quejido.

—Cállate puta, tú gimes cuando yo te lo pida, no cuando tú quieras— sonrió de medio lado cuando llevó las bolitas anales al trasero del pelirrojo, y sus ojos brillaron maliciosos cuando introdujo la primera.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio para no gemir, pues no quería desobedecer a su esposo. Apretó la mirada al sentir la bolita tratar de romper sus estrechas paredes y adentrarse profundamente, dando paso a la segunda.

Un sonido parecido a un quejido se escapó de sus labios.

Aquella bola era más grande, y de una sola estocada se hundió hasta chocar con su hermana. Ahora sí, haciendo que el menor gritara audiblemente.

Madara frunció el ceño, pero lo ignoró. Se apresuró a meter las dos bolas que faltaban, una cada vez más grande que la anterior, y, cuando miró la entrada del menor un poco más ancha, introdujo rápidamente un dildo metálico.

Era grande, de aproximadamente once centímetros de grosor, y además estaba frío, helado; que recorría el caliente interior del pelirrojo, hundiendo cada vez más las bolas anales que causaban en el pelirrojo un ardor horrible.

Madara comenzó a sacar y meter el consolador bruscamente, intentando hundirlo más en el cuerpo del menor hasta que llegara a partirlo en dos. El deleite que recibían sus oídos al escuchar los gemidos reprimidos del menor simplemente hacía que su dura erección salpicara pre semen de la punta, manchando su contorno y llegando fácilmente a sus testículos. Pero no... Aún no era hora de penetrarlo.

Tomó el último juguete sexual que había llevado para su Luna de Miel. Era uno de los consoladores más caros y estimulantes del mercado del sexo: un Bad Boy.

Se relamió los labios cuando lo introdujo en la entrada del menor, haciendo a un lado al dildo de metal que aún continuaba dentro del pelirrojo. Llevó su mano por atrás de los testículos del taheño y encendió el aparato. Igual lo hizo con el de metal.

Y prosiguió con el vaivén, haciendo que las bolas se estamparan contra la próstata del menor y lo obligaran a soltar gritos ahogados.

— ¡Maahh...! ¡Madara-sama!

Una fricción lastimosa hizo que el interior del pelirrojo empezara a sangrar, y, cuando el azabache notó la sangre que manchaba los consoladores, supo que ya era hora.

Se levantó.

—Pídeme que te folle.

Gaara giró el rostro débilmente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su rostro extremadamente rojo. Jadeaba sin control, tratando de mantener su mirada en la del mayor. Realmente no había escuchado lo que dijo; su cuerpo estaba siendo partido a la mitad y él no sentía nada más que dolor.

La impaciencia del pelinegro lo obligó a gruñir entre dientes y patear al menor, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y provocando que los consoladores se hundieran hasta llegar de una sola estocada a su próstata.

Gaara gritó. Gritó tanto, que sintió su garganta desgarrarse en el acto.

—Te dije que me pidieras follarte, ¿Qué no escuchaste?

El pelirrojo pasó su mano por su rostro húmedo y trató de articular las palabras.

—Fo... Fóllame.

—Pídemelo por favor y ponte en cuarto de nuevo, perrita en celo.

Fue difícil, pero logró ignorar el dolor que lo atormentaba en su trasero y obedeció. Se acomodó en su posición anterior, mostrándole al otro su entrada dilatada y sangrante, los consoladores vibrando a su máxima potencia, y una de las bolas que estaba a punto de salirse.

—Fóllame, por favor.

— Buen chico— expandió una sonrisa satírica y se acercó al menor.

Separó sus nalgas, llevándose un grito ahogado por parte del pelirrojo y deleitándose con su exquisita entrada, sangrante, roja, dilatada, expandida considerablemente. Acercó su enorme miembro erecto y sus ojos emitieron un brillo deseoso. Metió su pene entre los dos consoladores, y Gaara sintió todo su cuerpo partirse en dos.

— ¡Ahhh!

— Eso es, gime, gime para mí...

Las dolorosas estocadas significaban un enorme placer para Madara, pues, además de estar penetrando la ardiente entrada de su doncel, también estaba recibiendo las vibraciones de ambos consoladores que lo hacían gemir roncamente. En cambio, Gaara se sentía como un pedazo de basura, un simple juguete sexual; porque detrás de todo ese penetrante dolor, sentía una pizca de placer, que era también, detonante de todos sus profundos gemidos...

Y muchos, muchos gritos y jadeos inundaban el cuarto de aquel hotel.

El pelirrojo terminó por correrse, manchando todo el piso y parte de su abdomen; pero luego gritó, gritó horrible, desesperadamente... Porque sintió un líquido caliente recorrer sus entrañas salvajemente, y actuaba como acido sobre sus paredes.

Madara dio un par de estocadas más, terminando de destrozar las entrañas del pelirrojo. Sacó su miembro del menor, manchado de sangre y de su propia esencia. Quitó los dos consoladores al mismo tiempo y después jaló el hilo que unía las bolas anales.

Todo estaba lleno de sangre...

—Limpia todo ese desastre, ¿Quieres? Mira como dejaste el piso— habló cínicamente, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el baño.

Gaara no dijo nada. Se quedó recostado en el piso un momento, con sus ojos bañados en gotas saladas y su dignidad enterrada en las profundidades del infierno.

Quien sabe cómo, llegó a subirse a la cama para tratar de relajarse un poco.

Madara salió poco después, duchado y vestido elegantemente para salir. Al notar esto, el pelirrojo trató de incorporarse y lo miró a los ojos.

—Espera... Ahora mismo me arreglo para acompañarte— dijo con inocencia, tallándose sus ojitos acuosos.

Y una carcajada potente resonó por todo el lugar.

— No, cariño— dijo el azabache al concluir su risa —. Tengo que domesticarte, así que te quedas aquí, ¿Entendido? Yo voy a cenar y ver los alrededores. Si quieres tú pide la cena, no me importa.

Los ojos aguamarina, abiertos como platos, miraron temblorosamente a Madara abrir la puerta de la habitación y voltearse hacia él una vez más.

—Te dije que limpiaras eso, espero que cuando llegue lo hayas hecho, de lo contrario tendré que castigarte—apartó la mirada del menor y se dispuso a salir de ahí — Ahh, y por cierto, no me esperes despierto.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

No sabía si su llanto se debía al dolor en su perforado trasero, o a humillación que aquel hombre de brindaba. Miró la mancha sobre el piso y los consoladores a un lado de esta. Había mucha sangre mezclada con semen, y tenía que limpiarlo antes de que llegara Madara.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera quedado dormido...

* * *

><p>Waaaa no nos maten por las mentes tan enfermas que tenemos jajajaj TToTT<p> 


End file.
